1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to telephone apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved car telephone cover apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the covering, concealment and protection of a telephone within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concealment of various components, as well as affording protection to various components such as cameras and the like, is utilized in the prior art. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,045 to Baker sets forth a camera case of a unitary construction to afford protection to an associated camera therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,852 to King sets forth a cover for an electronic pager as utilized in association with telephone equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,805 to Claczak, et al. sets forth a further example of a telephone pager covering container.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved car telephone cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.